Not Who You Think I Am
by CharmedGirl3892
Summary: "If there is one thing I have learned is that nothing is as it seems. You should learn that before you make a bigger mistake, Victoria." I told her while walking closer ignoring the protests. She just laughed, "I don't need you worthless wisdom Bella. Soon you will be dead and it won't matter." "Well then, it's a good thing I am not Bella." Who is Bella really? Read and find out
1. Prologue

** AN: Hi this is my second story, another Charmed crossover but it is totally unrelated to my other story. As always I will take constructive criticism as well as suggestions but if you try to be mean you will be ignored. This first chapter is just a quick prologue and telling who plays who and their ages in the story. If a character is marked with a * it means instead of following the show I named them. For now I will just do the characters who are the most important in the story. I will introduce characters as I go along. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Twilight, I only own the plot of this story and the characters I named. **

_"You know I have never thought my life would turn out this way, running into you all again. I thought I was through with you all when your idiot of a brother left me." I said turning away from the window._

_"I apologize Bel-"_

_"That's not my name Rosalie." I interrupted her. "Either call me by my name or do not speak to me at all."_

_"I am sorry Kairi then." She said and I couldn't help but smile._

_"Don't be. While dating your brohter was the most horrendous thing I have had to do, I got to meet your family who are the most interesting I have ever met."_

**_Who is Bella really? Is she Charlie's daughter or someone else entirely._**

**_Starring:_**

**Holly Marie Combs** as _Piper Halliwell_

_**Brian Krause **__as Leo Wyatt_

**Wes Ramsey **as _Wyatt Halliwell_ (**Age 18)**

**Drew Fuller **as _Chris Halliwell_ **(Age 17)**

**Victoria Justice **as _Melinda Halliwell_ **(Age 14 going on 15)**

**Alyssa Milano as **_Phoebe Halliwell_

**Victor Webster **as _Coop_

_**Bridgit Mendler **__as Prue Halliwell II_**(Age 15)**

**Arianna Grande **as _Penny Halliwell_***** **(Age 14)**

**Alyson Stoner **as_ Persephone Halliwell_*** (Age 12 going on 13)**

**Rose McGowen **as _Paige Mitchell_

**Ivan Sergei **as _Henry Mitchell _

**Jake T. Austin **as _Henry Mitchell Jr. _**(Age 16)**

**Madison** **Pettis** as _Izzy_ Mitchell*****_ and Patty_ Mitchel*** (Twins, Izzy curly hair, and Patty straight. Age 13)**

**Kaley Cuoco **as _Billie Jenkins_

And **Demi Lovato **as _Kairi Dawson-Jenkins_***** **(Age 18)**

**AN: First chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day.**

**In chapter one we shall**

**Find out who Bella really is **

**And find out some interesting things about her**

**You know what to do, review.**


	2. Who I really am

**AN: Here's the second chapter which I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed, I only own my characters and the plot. Now on with the story.**

"Goodbye Bella." Then he was gone.

_'He left me.'_ I realized. I waited a minute. Then it happened. No, I didn't break down and cry my broken heart out.

"**YES!** He's finally gone! I can go home." I screamed happily. I turned and began skipping towards the house.

I know what you're thinking. _"But Bella, I thought you loved Edward with all your heart. And couldn't live without him!"_ Yeah right, fat chance of that happening. I don't even love the weirdo, never have, never will.

You see I am not Bella, nor am I Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer of Forks. I am Kairi Faith Dawson-Jenkins, adopted daughter of Billie Jenkins from the bright and sunny city of San Francisco. And another thing I am **so** not a weak pathetic human. I'm a witch and an elemental meaning besides my witchy powers I can control the elements of energy, fire, water, earth, air, and metal. I would have taken James out all by myself if mister overprotective hadn't jumped in and ruined it all for me. And I could have just called in the others. Oh, did I forget to mention that?

Well long story short, I'm a Charmed One. Along with my friends the Haliwells (don't ask me how that is even possible without me being related to them because we don't know), when I was sixteen the Elders came to me, Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr. (But just Henry to us), Prue, Melinda, Penny, Patty, Izzy, and Persephone. They told us we would be the next generation of Charmed Ones and that we would possess a power far greater than the Power of Three. The Power of Ten. We didn't want to believe it and even tried to fight it. But eventually we realized we couldn't escape our destiny. Now we are closer than ever and even have a band. Charmed, but more on that later. So, evil tries to destroy us wherever we go. But we prevail.

Now on to why I'm in Forks (nothing against it but I would never come here of my own free will). You see the Elders where curious to the spike of supernatural creatures in this town. They wanted one of us to check it out. And I was picked to do it. Lucky me, note the sarcasm. They changed my appearance and shipped me off to stay with Charlie. Who is the non-magical son of a witch. By the way, he does have a daughter names Bella but she's a witch and goes to magic school. The shape-shifters also know I am here. Well Sam, Paul and Jared do since they are the only ones. We accept each other since apparently witches (some notable members of the Warren line especially) made a truce with their people generations ago. The Cullen's don't know since I used one of my powers to block their minds of me and my kind. We are all friends since they know I'm only close to the Cullen's to excess whether they are a threat. I never wanted to date Edward, the Elders made me so I could "blend in". In my opinion, he is a creepy stalker who could not even get a girl even if she was blind, deaf, and mute. He watched me sleep for Pete's sake! That is insane. Besides, I have a boyfriend already that I am in love with. Who? You may ask. Why none other than the leader of the Power if Ten, Wyatt Halliwell. I can't wait to see him again. I walked into Charlie's house and found him in the living room. He turned his head from the TV.

"Hey Bells." He greeted and I smiled.

"It's Kairi now Charlie. The Cullen's left today. My mission is over and I'm returning to San Francisco. I will stop by the reservation and return the truck myself. As I want to bid goodbye to the pack. Then I'm gone."

"Alright Kairi." I quickly went upstairs to Bella's room. I opened the closet and pulled out my bag with my Kairi clothes. I changed into a red halter-top, black leggings, and gray knee high boots. Alice was wrong I did have a fashion sense and I could walk in high heels just fine. The clothes were a little lose on me but when I get back the Elders will change me back to my normal look. I packed what little possessions I had brought from home. After that, I left the room and went downstairs.

"Goodbye, Charlie. Thank you for being such a gracious host. I'll tell Bella you said hello the next time I see her."

"Goodbye Kairi. It was a pleasure to have you here." I left the house and got into the truck. I drove to La Push and quickly found Jacob's house. I killed the engine and jumped out swinging my duffle onto my shoulder. Jacob ran out while Billy wheeled up to the door.

"Charlie called." He said with understanding, I nodded at him catching the double meaning; the pack was on their way.

"Bella!" Jacob said giving me a hug, well more of suffocating embrace.

"Um, can't breathe." I choked out knowing I was probably turning blue. He quickly let me go.

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" He said curious and eying my duffle.

"Well actually I came to return the truck. Maybe you could sell it and get some parts for your Rabbit." He looked confused as I progressed.

"What? Are you leaving or something?" I nodded. "But why I thought you liked it here?"

"It's complicated." I said simply knowing Jacob couldn't know the legends where true, now that the Cullen family was gone he wouldn't have to go through the change.

"Bella!" Someone called from behind. I turned and saw Sam, Jared, and Paul coming. I smiled and started to go over but Jacob grabbed my arm.

"You're hanging with Sam's crew? Their bad news Bella you should stay away from them." I narrowed my eyes.

"Their fine. Maybe one day you will understand but for now I have to go goodbye Jake." I walked to Billy and gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Kairi, come back soon and visit as the real you." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"Goodbye Billy. And thank you." I responded. I let go and ran to Sam and the others. We all went to the beach and walked until we found a secluded area.

"We heard you're leaving." Sam said not beating around the bush.

"Yep sorry I can't say goodbye to Emily but I need to go. I can finally go back to being the real me." I answered.

"We'll miss you." Jared said pouting slightly.

"Yeah even I will." Paul spoke up sadly. I pulled them all in for a group hug.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be back soon and I will bring the others with me. Bye." they nodded and I withdrew a piece of paper with the spell to bring me back. They stepped back and I opened the paper.

_A job is done_

_Everything is set to the perfect tone_

_With the creatures gone_

_It is time for this witch to return home_

A tornado surrounded me and before I knew it, the beach and the pack had disappeared from my vision. I smiled as I closed my eyes, time to return home. Back to my family, friends and the boy I love.

**AN: So what did you think, type your review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter**

**We meet the rest of the Halliwell gang with there reactions to Kairi **


	3. Back Home

**AN: Hi, so here is the second chapter which brings in the Halliwell's. I hope you like it and thank you to all those who have favorite or followed this story.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Charmed or Twilight, I only own the plot and the characters I created. Also I don't think they have this in Charmed so I created the Elementals which Kairi is a half. They control the elements if you haven't guessed already.**

I soon felt the tornado stop swirling. I opened my eyes. I was back in Halliwell manor, in the attic. I took a step forward and the floorboards creaked.

"Whose there?" A voice demanded. It sounded vaguely familiar. "Somebody answer me now." I turned around to see where the voice came from. "Box!" The next thing I knew my instincts kicked in and I spun around and kicked the box flying towards me. I lunged at my attacker and knocked him to the floor. He flipped us over and suddenly I'm the one pinned. I found myself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Wyatt?" He looked confused as I named him; this was not the welcome I expected to receive.

"How do you know my name?" It then hit me; I still was in "Bella's" appearance. Of course, he would not recognize me.

"It's me, Kairi." I said, he looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Prove it." he demanded. I smiled.

"Your Wyatt Halliwell the leader of the next generation of Charmed Ones. In your senior year at Jade High School. The lead guitarist for the band Charmed. And you first told me you loved me after we had been dating a month. But you already had my heart for a long time before that." Wyatt's eyes softened slightly.

"One more test, tell me something no one knows but me and Kairi."

"Like how in our freshman year you beat up the football quarterback behind the gym for calling your family a bunch of breeders who produce too many kids, especially girls per generation, when we had to present our family tree for that assembly presentation?" I asked smiling.

Wyatt smiled and got off me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up for a hug so fast I didn't even know until he had done it.

"It is you! Your back." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest.

"I am back. I'm home." He leaned down to kiss me. But just as our lips were about to touch someone called up.

"Wy? You okay?" It sounded like Chris; Wyatt smiled and went to the stairs.

"Great, Kai's back!" That was all it took to cause a stampede of people to run up the stairs. After they had confusion over my appearance my mother and the Halliwell's embraced me. My best friend Crystal (who is half white lighter and Chris's girlfriend) orbed in and hugged me equally hard. Then Mica, the Elder who sent me on my mission appeared.

"You have done well Kairi. Now would you like to return to your true self?" I nodded and he motioned to the others, "Stand aside." A beam of light hit me and I felt myself changing.

The real Bella does not look anything like the way I do in this disguise. And I look like the complete opposite of this look. Bella's hair has no life and is a dull brown, my hair is so long it reaches the small if my back, it is naturally curly but I mix it up by straightening it sometimes. It is the color black and has streaks of blood red. Bella's features are not very sharp while mine are. Her eyes are a brown while mine are a mysterious gray. I am also slimmer than Bella and I have more curves than she does. When it was over I was me again, and Mica had disappeared.

"Well, come on I'll make a special dinner to celebrate." Mrs. Halliwell said. Everyone filed out but I held Wyatt back.

"As I recall we were doing something." I said teasingly. He smirked and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back leaning up to deepen it. That was so much better than kissing Edwierd, with him it was like kissing a rock in the middle of winter. With Wyatt, it is as if a million sparks go off at once. We pulled apart and went downstairs.

After dinner, Piper (Mrs. Halliwell) stood up.

"Well the adults are going to the club. And since Kai's back, Charmed will take tomorrows spot for music. Many people missed your music. See you all later." We (the teens) cheered. After the adults were gone we all went to the sunroom and sprawled around in different places.

"So, Kai? How was your undercover mission?" Chris asked. I thought about it shuddering a little in Wyatt's arms as I thought of certain details.

"How bout I show you?" They nodded and I projected the memories of the past few months into their minds. When it was done they all looked shocked and Wyatt's grip on me had tightened with every moment with Edward and with James.

"Wow Kai. You went through a lot." Persephone observed. I nodded looking at the place where James had bitten me and to my amazement, the scar was gone. Like it had never existed in the first place.

"Yeah but at least I'll never have to see that family of vamps again." I thought for a moment. "Well maybe just not Edward and Alice. The rest I was okay with." The others nodded and soon I decided I was going to my house to go to bed. Wyatt walked me home and kissed me goodnight. When I was in bed, I smiled before finally succumbing to sleep.

**Remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Saturday of Bonding and Music

**AN: All right I am very sorry for not updating this story for such a long time. So to make up for it here are a few more chapters. First to say thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed, or added this story to there favorites list. Before you get on with the story a few announcements.**

**First since it wasn't mentioned before Crystal is an OC of one of my best friends (for those of you who are confused Crystal appeared in the last chapter) Crystal is the same age as Kairi and played by Laura Vandervoort. This OC will appear in the story in future chapters along with another OC of another best friends of mine. This new OC will make her appearance in later chapters.**

**Second I realized that I never mentioned the Charmed Ones powers so here they are. If you are confused as to why Kairi has so many powers it is because she is a half witch and half Elemental and inherited both her parents powers and gained her own over the years. **

**Wyatt: Freezing time, molecular combustion, premonitions, empathy, levitation, force-field, healing, orbing, and telekinetic-orbing**

**Chris: Freezing time, molecular combustions, levitation, healing, orbing, and telekinetic-orbing**

**Melinda: Freezing time, molecular combustion, levitation, healing, orbing, and telekinetic-orbing**

**Prue: Premonitions, levitation, empathy, hearting, and love connections (cupid ring)**

**Penny: Premonitions, levitation, empathy, and hearting**

**Persephone: Premonitions, levitation, empathy, and hearting**

**Henry: Levitation, healing, orbing, and telekinetic-orbing**

**Izzy: Levitation, healing, orbing, and telekinetic-orbing**

**Patty: Levitation, healing, orbing, and telekinetic-orbing**

**Kairi: Witch- telekinesis, astral projection (but she can use her powers in astral form), flight, telepathy, mind projection, sionic blast. Elemental- manipulation over energy, water, fire, earth, air, and metal**

**Also third this is the first time the band will sing so I will just say that the two songs featured in this are _Turn Up the Music_ and _Breakthrough _from the Disney Channel Original Movie _Lemonade Mouth. Here is a key to know who is singing,_**

_**Bold italics- one person is singing (I will tell you who)**_

_Underlined italics- two or more people are singing (again I will tell you who)_

_Italics- Everyone sings together_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Twilight or the songs used. I just own the plot and Kairi.**

The next day I woke up at 10 am and showered. I pulled on my midnight blue tank top with a black belt, black shorts, and black boots. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and went downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen taking cinnamon rolls in the oven. She put them on the table.

"Morning honey." She said and I smiled as I got some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Morning Mom. What's this?" I asked as I sat down. She sat next to me putting the rolls on the table along with eggs and bacon.

"What does this look like? Breakfast for my daughter." I smiled and we dug in someone else's cooking besides my own was what I missed the most. "I am happy to be home." I commented.

"I am glad too honey. And before I forget, I called the school and you are all set and registered with the appropriate amount of credits to be a senior and still be at the top of your class. I guess the Elders worked a bit of magic into that." Mom replied.

"Okay. I'm cool with that." The phone rang, as we were finishing up. It was the office Mom was needed. I finished up and headed over to the Halliwells. I found them all in the backyard Wyatt was strumming his guitar while Persephone was teaching everyone to dance. I jumped right in and after getting a laptop to put music on, we all started dancing. I eventually got the idea for a song and started to sing.

**_Kairi: Na na na na na, na na  
Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around  
Cause the future is unclear  
We got nothing better to do  
We're just trying to get through  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah  
_**_[Chorus:]  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what, we'll still be singing  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
__**Kari: Yeah**__**All we have is now**__  
__Kairi and Prue: Let's make the most of this__  
__**Kairi: Come on break it out**__  
__Kairi and Patty: So everyone can hear it__  
__**Kairi: They don't have to understand  
**__Kairi and Izzy: But we'll make them if we can  
__**Do you hear me?  
Are you with me?  
Yeah**__  
[Chorus:]  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what, we'll still be singing  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
[Chorus:]  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what, we'll still be singing  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
__**Kari: Yeah**_

After all that singing and dancing, we all collapsed on the grass laughing. Wyatt lifted his head and said.

"I think we have a new song and routine for the club. All in favor?" He asked.

"I!" We all chorused at the same time, we all looked at each other and burst out laughing again. After that, we all dispersed and went our separate ways. Soon Wyatt and I were the only ones left. I looked at him and asked,

"Can you drive me to the cemetery? I want to visit my mom and dad. It has been too long." he nodded.

"I understand but wouldn't you rather take you own car?" He asked a smirk crossing his face.

"Wait a second, you mean Mom kept my baby?!" I squealed. He nodded and led me to my garage and opened it, there was my car, a beautiful black Mercedes. Wyatt handed me my keys.

"Go on; take as long as you need. I'll be right here when you get back." I nodded and drove down to the cemetery. I walked along until I found two graves side by side that read Layla McLain Dawson and Terra Dawson. The graves were covered in grime and ivy. I shook my head, used my powers to clean them, and made some flowers grow in front of them. I sat down crossed legged.

"Hey Mom and Dad, it's me Kairi. But you probably already know that. I know I haven't been here in a while. A long while at that. The elders sent me on a special mission. I won't bore you with all the details. But I did well. I did miss this place though and you guys. I have been missing you a lot these days in general but I know you're with me and that you're proud of me. I need to go, but I'll be back soon. I love you guys, bye." I left the graveyard and went to my car, I was only able to drive a few blocks before the tears came and I had to pull over. "Wyatt." I said through my sobs. The next thing I knew he was in the car next to me. He pulled me into his arms and let my cry.

"Hey it's okay. I know you miss them a lot." He told me. Soon I had stopped crying and he smiled at me. "Ready to go?" I nodded and he switched places by orbing and drove us through the streets. We pulled up in front of his mother's restaurant. "Lunch?" He offered me with a smile. I nodded and used my powers to clean my face. We both went in and ate lunch chatting happily. It was as if I had never left.

**(Later that Evening)**

That night I put on a red one shoulder dress and black stiletto heels. I put on black eye shadow, mascara, and red lipstick. I topped it off with black bangles, red earrings, and a black pearl necklace. Finally, I curled my hair. I looked and the mirror and smiled. 'No more hiding anymore, tonight I am going to show my real self. I'm going to shine.' I left and met the others at Wyatt's he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him orb us to P3 with the others individually following by orbing or hearting. We arrived in the back room and got ready for our set. Soon the club was packed and Mrs. Halliwell got on stage to introduce us. P3 now has a teen area, which is where we generally play, and sometimes for special events, we play the adult area.

I guess I should quickly summarize the band now. When we first discovered our destiny, we were not that close. Then an incident happened at the school musical that caused the opening to be delayed. The music teacher knew most of us played an instrument and begged us for our help. We did and the crowd loved it. She convinced us to go out for the talent show and we won. Since then, we formed our band and named it Charmed after what has essentially brought us together. It was one of the main point in accepted our destiny. Everyone sings in this band and sometimes we prerecord the music, play it, and dance to it with some of our friends from school or we invite our friends to sing with us. I am the lead singer most of the time and can step in and play guitar depending on the song (like if it's a song where the boys are singing lead) and the main songwriter, Wyatt plays guitar and sometimes helps me write the songs (like love songs), Chris plays the bass guitar, Henry is on the DJ table (he mixes the background music and adds some sound affects if he so desires), Prue is one of the backup singers, Melinda is on the electronic keyboard or the piano if we really need it, Penny plays the drums, Persephone plays the tambourine but is also the choreographer when we actually dance, and both Patty and Izzy are backup singers.

"Okay, welcome to P3, and is everybody ready for our band?" She asked and the crowd cheered. "Alright, this is a band that you all know and love, they had to take a small break but they are back now and are ready to rock your night. So please welcome, Charmed!" The crowd cheered louder than before. We got on stage and I grabbed the mike between Wyatt and Chris.

"Alright, thank you! So, this song is a crowd favorite entitled _Breakthrough_ I said before the music started.

_**Kairi: Oooh yeah, mmmm  
Breakthrough**_

_**Up, down, spinnin' all around**_  
_**Fly high, falling to the ground**_  
_**Sometimes dreams can feel so far away**_

_**Time keeps skippin' out a beat**_  
_**Left, right, trippin' on your feet**_  
_**Life is like a string of cloudy days**_

_**Prue: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong  
Melinda: Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on  
**_  
_Here comes a breakthrough_  
_Here comes a day_  
_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_  
_So don't let it get away_  
_It's all a breakthrough_  
_Just turn the page_  
_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_  
_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_  
_Till you breaking on through_  
_Don't stop till you breaking on through_  
_Shake it, till you make it_  
_Till you breaking on through_  
_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_**Kairi: Stop, still, take another breath  
Road block, move it to the left  
Get around whatever's in your way**_

_**Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces**_  
_**Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers**_  
_**It's gonna be your turn to play**_  
_**Gonna be your turn to play**_

_**Penny: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**_  
_**Izzy: Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on**_

_Here comes a breakthrough_  
_Here comes a day_  
_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_  
_So don't let it get away_  
_It's all about a breakthrough_  
_Just turn the page_  
_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_  
_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_**Henry: You can see it in the blind sight  
Movin' through the limelight  
Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right  
Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright  
Usually in life there's one shot, this is on  
listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you  
Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you  
wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to  
Keep pushing till you breakthrough**_

_**Patty: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**_  
_**Persephone: Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on movin' on**_  
_Keep on movin' on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_  
_Here comes a day_  
_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_  
_So don't let it get away_  
_It's all about a breakthrough_  
_Just turn the page_  
_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_  
_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_  
_Till you breaking on through_  
_Don't stop till you breaking on through_  
_Shake it, till you make it_  
_Till you breaking on through_  
_Don't stop till you breaking on through_  
_Shake it, till you make it_  
_Till you breaking on through_  
_Don't stop till you breaking on through_  
_Shake it, till you make it_  
_Till you breaking on through_  
_**Kairi: Don't stop  
Here comes a breakthrough**_

As we finished the last note, the crowd burst into applause we sang a few more songs and ended the night with our dance to the song _Turn up the Music_.

**AN: So what did you think? You know what to do, review.**

**Next chapter will be back to school for all the Charmed Ones.**


	5. Back to School

**AN: Here is the next chapter, again thank you to all who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list. This chapter also introduces the second OC of my other friend, Maria who is also half whitelighter, is eighteen years old and played by Selena Gomez.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed or Twilight, I only own the plot, Kairi, and two of my best friends own Crystal and Maria separately.**

After a weekend of fun, we all went back to school on Monday ready for some normalcy. I woke up, put on a dark gray tank top, my midnight blue cropped denim jacket, dark black skinny jeans, and gray ankle boots. For my jewelry and makeup, I added dark eye shadow, mascara, light blush and light red lipstick and I pulled on a black ribbon with a hoop hanging off it, silver thin hoops in my ears and silver bangles on my right wrist. I decided to leave my hair loose and curly, grabbed my backpack, and headed out. My mom had already left and I went to the manor to eat breakfast. After that, I drove Patty, Izzy, Persephone, and Penny to school and then drove to Jade High. I met the others and we all walked to the office.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked eyeing us all.

"Yeah, I need to pick up my schedule." I answered.

"Name?" she asked looking through the files.

"Kairi Dawson-Jenkins." She shifted papers until she found mine.

"Here you are. Enjoy your day." I nodded and went out with the others Wyatt and I compared schedules. We had most of our classes together and had music, lunch, free period and gym in that order with the rest of the high school Charmed Ones for our last classes of the day just like we have had for the last three years. We headed to classes and went through most of our day with little drama. Until lunch; Wyatt and I were headed to our usual table with the others when someone stepped in our way. It was Jason Tiege, quarterback of the football team for three years, Wyatt's rival and my (unfortunately) ex-boyfriend before Wyatt.

"Well look who it is," He began catching everyone's attention. "It's Halliwell Senior and his little girlfriend. Funny Jenkins, I thought you had smartened up and dumped the loser and that's why you weren't in school."

"Uh, no that's when I dated **_you_**." I retorted. He stepped up to me and glared.

"What did you say?" He asked dangerously.

"You heard me." I replied holding my ground, I have faced more things scarier than anyone could imagine, he could not scare me.

"Get away from her, Tiege." Wyatt ordered.

"And if I don't Halliwell Senior? Who's going to make me anyway?"

"Me." Wyatt answered his eyes narrowed.

"And me." Chris said appearing behind Wyatt.

"And me." Henry said coming up on the other side.

"Don't forget me." Prue said.

"Or me." Melinda finished completing our group. Tiege sized everyone up and stepped back.

"Watch your backs Hallilosers." He said before joining the rest of his team, some of which looked a little guilty at not helping (some are really great guys with the only flaw of having to spend time with Tiege every day). All of us headed to our usual table,

"Thanks guys." I finally spoke up. They all nodded, suddenly I felt two familiar minds enter the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Crystal greeted from behind, we turned to see her and my other best friend Maria.

"Maria!" I squealed jumping up to embrace her while Crystal sat next to Chris and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kairi!" She squealed back. We broke apart and sat down at the table.

"So Maria, how's whitelighter training going?" I asked.

"It's going better, Wyatt even says I might be ready to handle more charges soon." I nodded. I guess I should explain, Maria is a half whitelighter like Crystal and also goes to Magic School. She's in training under Wyatt and for now I am her only charge. But from what I see I think she will be ready to move up to a full whitelighter soon. We chatted for the rest of lunch until the two had to return to Magic School.

**(Gym Class)**

The rest of the day went by in a blur except for gym. We were hanging on the track jogging since that's what the coach said to do. Tiege and the rest were behind us (running from imminent doom has made us really fit) when suddenly someone crashed into us knocking me over. I looked up to see a man I had never seen before only his eyes where different. He put his hands around my neck and proceeded to choke me. I heard the other students scream and run off.

"Kairi!" I heard Wyatt scream and felt myself disappear and appear next to him. I rubbed my neck and gasped for breath. The man threw fireballs at us which Wyatt shielded. I finally threw the man back into the goal post on the football field when he got up he looked confused.

"What am I doing here?" He asked us, Wyatt dropped his shield and we looked at each other understanding. Suddenly the rest of the class, the coach and the truancy officer ran up.

"Jenkins, are you all right?" The coach asked me. I nodded.

"She's fine sir, Chris and I were able to pull the guy off her." Wyatt said smoothly.

"Is this the guy?" the truancy officer asked. We all nodded and he moved to arrest him.

"What? I never hurt anyone! I don't even know how I got here!" He protested. As he was led away we looked at each other.

"Looks like the Source got wind that the Charmed Ones where back together." Wyatt said and we all nodded. Tiege had had no idea how right he had been when he told us to watch our backs.

**Hope you liked this new chapter, tell me what you think in a review.**

**Next chapter will feature the return of the Twilight side of things.**


	6. Things Begin to Heat Up

**Here is the next chapter and the last I will post until possibly next week. Thank you to all those who review, favorite, or follow this story. This chapter will have some interesting plot twists and drama. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Twilight, I only own the plot and Kairi.**

After that day we settled into our usual routine of demon butt whooping, music and school. But we were about to receive the change of our lives. It started on a peaceful Thursday in early January during free period. We were all hanging outside near in our usual spot; under the shady tree in the courtyard. I was leaning against the tree trunk in a black long-sleeved shirt that was cropped with a white 89 on the front and white stripes on the sleeves, a white undershirt, white shorts with black tights, and black combat boots. My hair was in a silver head band with silver earrings, a bracelet and necklace to match and my makeup was the usual dark eye shadow, mascara and light pink lip gloss. We had all been enjoying the peace and quiet when Blake, a friend of Henry's came up to us.

"Hey guys, Principal Roberts wants to see you all in her office." He said. We thanked him and walked towards the office.

"What did we do?" Prue asked.

"You think she knows we had a part in the partial destruction of the science wing last week?" Melinda asked with worry.

"Shut it Melinda!" Chris hissed looking around.

"Yeah no one's supposed to know about that." Henry reminded her.

"Or that we were even there." Wyatt added in.

"Besides it wasn't **_technically_** our faults." I chimed in, "It was the demon that attacked us."

"Okay." She said timidly. We reached the office and went right in. in the office the Principal Roberts was there behind her desk but she wasn't the only one there, next to her was Principal Lyford of Sapphire Middle School and sitting in the chairs in the office where Penny, Persephone, Patty and Izzy.

"Thank you all for joining us." Principal Roberts said. "Please sit down." Melinda and Prue took the available seats left over and Wyatt, Chris, Henry and I sat down on the window seat.

"Alright kids we'll cut right to the chase." Principal Lyford began. "The state has cut funding in some extracurricular activities. Like the music department."

"Both our schools can't afford to keep the department unless some extra funding comes in." Principal Roberts spoke. "This is where you ten come in."

"Us? How?" Wyatt asked.

"There will be a state wide music competition in two weeks from this Saturday." Principal Lyford told us, "The winning school or schools will receive a years' worth of funding for their music department. Principal Roberts has volunteered Jade High as the host. Each school is allowed to submit one music act as a participant."

"So you want us to compete for the school?" Chris asked as the reality dawned on us.

"Correct." Principal Roberts said, "We have polled all the staff for suggestions and they all agreed that your band Charmed was the best choice. So we are asking this of you."

"I don't know," I said, "winning a talent show that's one thing but a statewide music competition? That's something we have never faced before."

"We think you kids have a fighting shot and are willing to assist you in any way possible," Principal Lyford said, "And a lot of talent scouts come to these competitions. You kids never know what might happen." We all looked at each other, and nodded.

"We're in." Wyatt said speaking for us all.

"Excellent." Principal Roberts said, "The school's music room and instruments are open to you whenever you so wish." We nodded and heard the bell ring, this conversation had taken longer than we thought, and the school day was over. We all headed home and sat in the backyard.

"So, any ideas?" Persephone asked.

"We could do _Turn Up the Music_?" Patty threw in.

"That won't work; we have done it more than a few times." Henry reminded her.

"Right," said Izzy, "We need something we have never done before."

"Oh! What about that new one you wrote Kairi?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, _Determinate_?"Prue agreed.

"Or that other one with the good mix of two songs?" Penny joined up.

"Those are really good and unique." Chris agreed.

"Well?" Wyatt asked me.

"I like the idea of _Determinate_ but the other one as good as it is, is still a work in progress, It doesn't even have a title. And I don't know if we have time to finish it **_and_** come up with music for it."

"All right then," Wyatt said, "We'll do _Determinate_ and if something happens, we do what we did at the musical. We feel the music and say what our hearts are telling us to finish that unfinished song. It's a gamble but it just might work. Agree?"

"Agree." We all said. Suddenly my cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey… Kairi? It's Sam."

"Oh hey Sam. What's up?"

"I hate to do this but… We need your help."

"Why?"

"There are vampires in the area. And it's causing bad things to happen."

"You mean like your pack has grown?"

"Yes."

"I thought that would all end when the Cullen's left."

"Here's the thing… their back."

"Hang on a minute Sam." I looked at the others. "I think you guys need to hear what he has to say. I have a feeling we are about to jump into something BIG."

"Okay put it on speaker." Wyatt ordered.

"Sam? You're on speaker, the other Charmed Ones can hear too, I think you might need all of our help."

"Okay, hi everyone."

"Hi." Everyone chorused.

"Okay start from the beginning."

"Well a while after you left, there where attacks on hikers in the woods. We investigated and found the vamps talking. One ran off and the other heading towards Forks. We followed him tried to see where he was leading us, he first stopped at the Cullen's old place and seemed confused that they were gone. Then he headed to Charlie's, he looked around and didn't seem happy with what he found. Then Charlie came home, he looked hungry so we attacked and killed him in the woods. But the tail on the other one couldn't catch her she got away."

"Okay, what did they look like?"

"The one we killed was male, dark skin, dread locks and had red eyes. And the one that got away was red haired, same eye color and female."

"Laurent and Victoria." I felt my blood go cold and not even Wyatt's warm arms around me could change it.

"Yeah we know the mind reader told us everything, how they were probably looking for you."

"But why would you call? Surely you could take her out yourself eventually."

"That's the thing, now we can't." I heard a voice on the other end of the line. "Kairi we have to go I can call back later if you want."

"No need, I'm coming to you in person. I'll be there tomorrow around five."

"Okay see you then. Bye." Sam hung up and I put my phone away. I left the yard and went home to pack my stuff. Wyatt orbed in front of me stopping me from going any further.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked sarcastically, "Packing my stuff so I can leave right after school." I made to go around him but he grabbed me around the waist, I began to kick and hit any place I could reach. "Darn it Wyatt, let me go!" I felt him orb us away and he let me go causing me to fall and hit the floor.

"Whatever you say." He said as I picked myself off the floor and saw that we were in his room next door. I gave him my best glare.

"I said let me go, not orb us off first!" I argued back.

"Well you weren't going to listen unless I did something."

"Who made you the boss of me?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I am the leader of the Charmed Ones and your boyfriend. So ergo I have a say in this!" He finished yelling. "Now sit down." I sat down on his bed and he sat across from me in a desk chair.

"Now what the heck's your problem?" I asked irritated.

"You! You just can't say you're going and expect me to be okay with it without us discussing it."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"Oh really why are you going back? Is there something you want to say to me?"

"I am going back to meet the new pack members and get the full story! And it's a long drive so-" It finally dawned on me, he wasn't mad that I was leaving he was worried about something else. "This is about the Cullen family is it?" He looked away so I got up and forced him to look me in the eye. "Wyatt?"

"I don't want to lose you again. You don't know how much angry it made me to watch him kiss you and all those other things when you showed us. To watch you say you loved him and not to leave you. It hurt." He admitted pulling me into his lap, I nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I am only going on the reservation not near Forks. They will not even know I was there or who I am. I'll be back before Saturday. Promise." I looked up then, "And I love you, Wyatt Halliwell not Edward Cullen. You will not lose me to him or anyone. Plus… I can't do this with Edward." I leaned in and kissed him putting all my feelings into it, he kissed back and I could feel him let go of all the tension in him. I pulled back after a while, "It will be okay."

"All right, you can go." He consented. I smiled,

"Love you Wyatt." I said quietly.

"Love you too." He responded before kissing me again. After that we orbed back to tell the others and then I went to make sure I have what I needed for the trip. As I finished I looked up at the full moon.

_'Tomorrow is going to be the start of something big.' _

**AN: So what did you think? Review and tell me.**

**Next chapter will feature the wolf packs reaction to Kairi.**


End file.
